


my first sin was a fear.

by nobodysdarlin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chibs is sexy to everyone, F/M, Fluff, Juice always assumes the worst, M/M, Multi, Oral, Other, Voyeurism, chuice forever, intruder, it's so hott in here, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysdarlin/pseuds/nobodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice needs to stop watching The First 48 before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my first sin was a fear.

Juice had ears like a bloodhound. He could hear something- or someone- moving. Everyone was supposed to be out on a run for the week, and he was holding the clubhouse down. He paused again, willing his heart to quiet so he could strain to hear the noise again.

Nothing.  
Nothing.  
Nothing.  
There it was.

It was coming from the main room, so slight that it could have been anything. Or anyone.

He pulled his gun off of his side table and exited his door soundlessly. He cleared the hallway, slowly creeping past the vacant dorms, eyes darting nervously for any signs of movement. The moon lit the hallway palely, but the main room remained almost pitch black at the end of it.  
Reaching the entrance, he stilled his breath, holding it in his chest as he searched the room.

There was the noise again. Something shifted on the couch that ran perpendicular to the hallway.

As Juice’s eyes adjusted to the dark, he zeroed in on a familiar profile: Chibs. He was on the opposite end of the couch, face toward Juice. What the fuck was he doing? He was curled up, back legs under him, ass in the air like a damn cat. That’s when the couch moaned.

Correction. Morgan moaned. Not the couch.

Morgan was laying down, shirt bunched around her neck, arms splayed out above her. Her long legs were propped up, dark jeans kicked to the floor.  
Juice stared, opened mouthed, at the scene in front of him. Chibs head dipped slowly between Morgan’s legs. Juice’s eyes wandered slowly over Morgan’s body. He’d always seen her as brooding and harsh, too gorgeous for her own good. To see her like this- sweat shining between her breasts, nipples hard despite the mugginess of the room, biting her lip, legs hugging Chibs’ face…

He looked at Chibs to find that he was not concentrated on the gorgeous body in front of him. He was staring directly at Juice. As if controlled by an invisible magnet, Juice walked further into the room, the couple seemingly unfazed by his presence.  
Juice felt the surge behind his jeans as he watched the two of them together, unable to take his eyes off of the scene in front of him. Chibs locked eyes with him as he continued to make Morgan moan, silently encouraging Juice’s hard-on.  
Chibs groaned and dug his hips into the couch beneath him as he gripped Morgan’s thighs, eyes black and glued to Juice, teasing him to the point that he reached for his belt.  
“Wait,” Chibs said, breaking away from Morgan and getting off the couch towards Juice.  
“I’m- ”

“Unggggggh.” Chibs said, rolling over on the couch. “I’got a hangover that would make a nun sin.” 

Juice woke up groggily, stifling a yawn, ready for another Monday at the shop. 

“Alrigh’, Juicy?” Chibs asked, stretching upwards, adjusting his sunglasses.

“Yeah man…I was having a hell of a dream.”


End file.
